My Flames
by Lorandri
Summary: Lucy gets roped into a guild celebration, against her will, forcing her to watch Natsu and Lisanna together again. But Natsu has a suprise for her of his own. A NaLu one-shot.


**Hello there everyone! This is my first Fairy Tail Fic. It's a rather short one-shot, as I'm trying my hand at it. I've written (and am still writing) a couple of FMA fics, but the characters in Fairy Tail are quite different from those, so I hope I did alright. Anyway, let's get to it, shall we?**

* * *

Lucy stared at the dress in the red-heads hands; a look of what she could only guess was pure shock pre-occupying her face. Erza, however, looked rather pleased with herself, a satisfied smile playing across her lips.

"You have got to be joking."

"Not at all, Lucy. This dress will look perfect on you."

"I told you, I'm not particularly interested in going, Erza." The blonde shook her head as she moved over to her desk, dropping down into the chair as the requip mage placed her hands on her hips, the dress dangling from her side, almost completely forgotten.

"Why not? I've never known you to opt out of a guild celebration."

No way was she going to tell Erza that she didn't want to see Natsu and Lisanna together again. "I just don't feel like going tonight." She shrugged, flipping open the book she was currently reading, her face resting in her open palm.

"Master will be mad if you don't show up; you know very well this whole fancy dress dance is being held to celebrate Master's birthday."

"His birthday was last week…"

The sound of metal sent a shiver down Lucy's spine, her head turning to the red-head slowly. Sure enough, a sword was pointed in her direction, a rather scary look glinting in her eyes. Slowly she moved her arms into the air. "Alright, I'll go."

"Good. Now, change into your dress, we don't have a lot of time before the others arrive." Erza smiled, as if she hadn't just threatened her.

"Others?" Lucy asked as she took the dress, her eyes glancing over the soft fabric before moving towards the bathroom.

"Lisanna, Natsu, Gray… They're all meeting us here. Then we'll head to the guild hall together." Erza's voice drifted through the closed bathroom door. Lucy couldn't help but sigh at the mention of her name.

She didn't hate Lisanna, in fact, she rather liked the girl. What she hated was how much Natsu loved her. Of course he did, they were childhood friends after all, but that didn't stop her from being jealous, knowing that she was in love with Natsu, and he would never return her feelings. With another sigh, she slipped on the bright red dress, the fabric even softer than she had initially thought. The dress was truly beautiful; the fabric flowing like feathers, or rather, flames. The strapless dress stopped halfway between her thighs and knees in the front, though the back feathered out until it touched the ground, the fiery fabric flowing around her feet.

Lucy moved into her room again, her eyes taking in the mage in front of her. She had also changed into her dress, the white fabric flowing into a light shade of grey as it flowed around her hips, until it reached the floor, the grey turning darker and darker, almost like the fabric was wet, until it turned into a dark black around her feet. Her hair was tied up into an elegant bun, her lips tinted slightly pinker than usual.

She turned to Lucy, a smile playing across her features. "I told you, the dress would look amazing on you. Now, throw on these shoes while I fix your hair." Lucy obliged, slipping on the elegant red shoes, a perfect match to the dress, as Erza quickly turned her hair into a feathery mess, while keeping it elegant. A glance in the mirror told Lucy all she needed to know. She looked like she was on fire, her hair pinned in a way that reminded her of flames, the dress flowing like the hot element with the slightest movement. A smile made its way onto her face, as a particular pink haired dragon slayer entered her thoughts.

A knock on her door pulled her attention back to the present, as Erza moved to open it, revealing a stunning Levy, Gajeel right behind her.

"Lu-Chan! You look amazing!" Levy gushed, entwining her fingers in Lucy's as the girl smiled back at her.

"So do you, Levy." And she did. The long-sleeved black dress hugged her tiny figure, until it flowed around her legs, the elegant style complementing the girl in just the right places. "And you look rather handsome, Gajeel."

"I'm only here because the shrimp practically begged me." He answered, though the slight smile on his lips gave away his true feelings.

"Where are the others?" Erza asked.

"Natsu and Lisanna are waiting downstairs, and the rest were walking towards us when we headed up here. You two ready to go?"

"Yeah." Lucy shrugged, forcing a happy smile onto her lips, though she knew it didn't reach her eyes. Her friends didn't seem to notice though, so they left her apartment, Lucy only pausing to lock the door behind herself, her hand resting on her keys almost instinctively as she descended the steps. To her relief, the dress had space for her to clip her keys, without them being too obvious. A mage should never be without her protection, no matter what.

Her breath caught on her lips as her eyes took in the pink haired mage, who seemed deep in a conversation with Lisanna. She was vaguely aware of the light pink dress the silver haired girl wore, her true attention being on the stunning black pants, and white button up shirt Natsu was wearing, the top two buttons undone, with his usual scarf wrapped around his neck. In his one hand he held what she could only assume was the suit's matching jacked, as it hung over his shoulder.

"Lucy, you look Beautiful!" Happy exclaimed, pulling her attention to the blue cat as he floated towards her, landing in her outstretched arms.

"Thank you, Happy, though you might look even better than me." She smiled, straightening the tiny bowtie, the cute black jacket covering a light blue shirt, a black pair of pants completing the exceed's outfit.

"Thank you! See Natsu, I told you I looked good."

Lucy shifted her gaze to the mage in question, only to blush as she realized his eyes were focused on her. "What's wrong?"

"You look like my flames, Lucy." He shrugged, the blue cat in her arms suddenly agreeing with him.

"You should see the dress when she moves." Levy gushed. "It even moves like flames."

"Seriously, Gray. You've barely put the suit on and you're already stripping it off." Carla said as the rest of the group made their way to the gathering mages, until all of them stood in front of Lucy's apartment.

"Right, since we're all here, let's go." Erza spoke up, starting to move towards the guild, the rest of them following her. Lucy took the rear of the group, hopping onto the wall of the canal like she always did, the heels proving no challenge to her at all.

The loud laughter filled her ears as her friends fell into an easy walk, various conversations going on at the same time, but Lucy wasn't paying attention to any of them, her eyes focused on the wall instead, her hands spread out as she balanced herself while she moved.

"Levy was right. Even when you move it looks like my flames."

Lucy nearly lost her balance, but a strong hand gripped hers, pulling her back onto the pavement, the smell of his sweet smoke filling her nose.

"Natsu, don't scare me like that." She pulled her hand out of his, before patting her dress, trying to hide the slight blush that crossed her cheeks.

"Sorry Luce." He shrugged, rubbing his head.

"It's Erza's." Lucy said as she started after the group that hadn't noticed her close call.

"What?" Natsu asked, as he fell in step next to her.

"The dress, It's Erza's."

"Oh." After a short pause, he smiled. "I think it looks better on you."

"What?" She stopped, the blush crossing her cheeks again.

"Erza's too scary for the dress."

"Oh." Lucy shook her head, before picking up her pace, the music flowing from the guild hall as they neared it. She suddenly had the urge to duck into the shadows and head back to her apartment, but knew Erza would kill her if she did. So she walked next to her crush in the same uncomfortable silence that had been surrounding them these last couple of weeks.

Lucy knew she hadn't been herself lately, but she couldn't help it. For the last couple of weeks, Natsu had been spending more and more time with Lisanna, the two of them regularly seen laughing together at a table in the guild hall. They hadn't even gone on a mission in a while, and Lucy didn't know how she was going to pay her rent at the end of that week. Maybe she would go on a mission in the morning. And the day after that…

Her thoughts were interrupted as the music suddenly intensified, the two large doors swinging open wide as the mages started to fill into the hall, the large group splitting into tiny ones as they headed in various directions. Without glancing at Natsu, Lucy made her way to the bar where Cana and Mirajane were talking, dropping into a chair with a sigh.

"Hey Lucy!' Cana greeted her with a huge smile, a large barrel resting on the counter in front of her, a mug in her hands.

"Hey." Lucy glanced at her dress, a slight grin making it to her lips as she took in the rather revealing dress, the black fabric exposing her stomach and back, before flowing to her knees. Mirajane was wearing a rather beautiful feathery white gown, reminding her of fairy tales she had read.

"Here you go." Mirajane said as she placed the strawberry milkshake in front of Lucy, making her smile.

"Thank you." She breathed, before taking a sip.

* * *

Natsu moved over to the ice mage as he stood in the middle of the hall, Juvia hanging on his arm as usual. Erza stood next to the blue haired girl, a plate with her favourite dessert in her hands. Instinctively, Natsu moved around her, giving her a wide birth as to not accidently bump her. There was nothing quite like the rage the crazy mage could show when her dessert was ruined.

"Where's Lucy?" Gray asked as Natsu stood next to him, oddly unaware of the fact he was shirtless.

"Talking to Cana and Mirajane." Natsu answered, his eyes moving to her, instantly transfixed by her again.

"What did you do to her this time, Pyro-freak?"

"Nothing, Ice-princess."

"You must have done something, Natsu." Erza interjected, instantly stopping the fight that the two were certain to fall into.

"We haven't done any missions recently, so she can't be mad at me for destroying something." Natsu mused.

"Maybe you did something on your last mission?"

"Isn't her rent due soon?" Erza asked, her gaze shifting to the blonde across the room.

"I think so, yeah." Gray answered.

"I get it!" Natsu exclaimed as he slammed his fist into his open palm, triumphantly. "She must be worrying about her rent, that's why she's so distant lately."

"I highly doubt that's it." Erza spoke up, but Natsu ignored her as he moved towards the bar, only to stop short as Lisanna moved towards him.

* * *

Lucy scanned the room as she finished her milkshake, her eyes instantly finding the mage she always seemed to see. He stood next to Gray, Juvia and Erza, deep in conversation. She watched as he made the usual hand gesture when he thinks he had figured something out, before moving towards her, only to stop as he reached Lisanna. Of course. With a sigh, she placed the empty glass on the counter, pulling Mira's attention.

"Would you like another one?" She asked with her usual sweet smile on her lips.

Lucy shook her head, getting to her feet. "I'm going to head home. I'm tired."

"Oh, that's a shame. Well, good night then. I'll tell master you send your regards."

"Thank you." Lucy smiled, before making her way through the crowded room, slipping through the large doors, almost completely unnoticed.

She had barely made it to the canal, hopping on to the wall, when Loke appeared in front of her, his usual handsome smile on his lips. "Hello Lucy."

"Hey Loke. What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd walk you home." The lion spirit shrugged, offering her his arm.

With a shake of her head, she smiled at him, though she remained on the wall. "I actually want to take a quiet moonlight stroll. Clear my mind, as it is. But thank you."

"Are you sure? A pretty lady like you shouldn't be outside alone."

"I'm not alone; I have all of you with me." As if to prove her point, she flashed her keys, making him smile. "If I get into any trouble, you can bet that I'll call on you."

"Alright. Just remember, I'm here if you need me." Loke smiled, before disappearing, leaving her stood on the canal wall alone.

* * *

"Where'd Lucy go?" Natsu asked as he finally reached the bar, disappointed to see she was no longer there.

"She went home, Natsu. She said she was feeling tired." Mira glanced up at him from the glass she was cleaning, a soft smile on her lips.

"But we just got here, how could she be tired already?"

"She didn't really want to come in the first place." Natsu turned to Erza as she placed her empty plate on the bar, before turning towards him, her hands on her hips.

"That's rather unusual, isn't it?" Mira asked as she placed the clean glass with the others. "Maybe she really isn't feeling well. I do hope she's alright."

Natsu's fingers tightened around the small box in his hands, his usual smile replaced by an ever deepening frown. Without a word to his guild mates, he turned on his heels, darting out of the guild hall, oblivious to happy calling after him. Perhaps she really was ill, and if she was, he needed to make sure she got home alright. Surely he would have noticed her having a fever before, but then again, that damn dress that turned her into his flames had him so completely mesmerised, maybe he had missed it.

His feet moved rather fast as he ran down the road, his eyes only glancing at the canal before returning to the horizon. Of course he had seen the dress before; after all, he was there the day Erza had insisted on stopping at the dress shop. He would never have guessed how good it would have looked on the celestial mage though. Yes, it did remind him of fire when it was on the mannequin, but on her, it reminded him of _his_ flames.

And he'd be lying if he said that the thought of her being his, in any way, didn't make him ecstatic.

* * *

Lucy sat on the side of the bridge's wall, her feet dangling over the side as the wind blew the soft fabric against her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. Her head was tilted back; eyes scanning the night sky in lazy motions, a soft smile sprawled across her face. The night sky was clear, the stars in the heavens shining brightly down on her. It came as no surprise to her when the most prominent constellation in the darkness was that of Leo. Even when he was back in the spirit realm, he still watched over her.

A sudden weight around her shoulders made her snap her head to the side, her breath caught on her lips. To her surprise, a pink haired mage moved into her sight, his black jacket having been draped over her shoulders. Instinctively, she pulled the fabric around her closer, inhaling deeply as his scent filled her senses.

"Hey Natsu."

"Hey Luce." He sat down next to her, his body heat burning against her side despite the fact that he wasn't even touching her. "Mira said you were tired?"

"I am." She shrugged, her gaze returning to the night sky. "I just felt like doing some stargazing before I turned in, that's all."

"Are you feeling ill?"

Lucy turned her gaze back to him, startled by the suddenness of the question, not to mention the worried tone his voice was carrying. "Not at all…"

"You've not been yourself lately, and I was worried that you were coming down with the flu again." He shrugged, the frown still contorting his features. "I was thinking we could go on a mission tomorrow, if you're feeling up to it. I know your rent is due soon…"

"Oh, don't worry about that." She smiled, already having decided to take on a few small missions. "I've got it all covered."

The same uncomfortable silence that had been following the two of them surrounded them, so tangible she could taste it in her mouth. With a sigh, she started getting up, only to stop as a warm hand took hold of hers. Natsu was watching her face, his eyes scanning her like he would when trying to predict the next move of his opponent.

"Luce, I know it's early, but I got you a present for your birthday…"

"Wait, what?"

"Have you forgotten about your own birthday?" Natsu asked; a soft chuckle in his voice.

With her hand still in his, she blushed, becoming very aware of his very presence, not to mention the fact that she had indeed forgotten about her own birthday, her mind more pre-occupied with him than anything else.

Her hand moved as he turned it upright, the other placing a small box in her palm, before pulling back, the sudden lack of his warm touch sending a cold shiver running down her back.

"I hope you like it. I had Lisanna help me find it…"

"Wait, what?" Again, her intelligent vocabulary would undoubtedly stun the masses in awe.

"I didn't know how to get it just right, and everything I tried kept breaking. So Lisanna offered to help me find the right material. I hope you like it."

Her fingers trembled as she opened the box slowly, uncertain of what to expect. Despite the darkness around them, the pendant in the small box was clearly visible, the bright red glow making it impossible not to see. Lucy couldn't help but take a deep breath, the silver necklace in itself being rather beautiful. What really took her breath away though was the pendant itself, the detailed silver dragon giving off the illusion of life itself, the small red orb in the centre of the beast glowing.

No, it wasn't glowing…

"It contains my fire." Natsu smiled as he got to his feet, taking the box from her, before removing it, his fingers brushing against her skin as he clipped it around her neck, the pendant almost as warm against her neck as his touch. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Natsu. How…"

She took his outstretched hand, letting him help her up until they were both standing on the bridge, her hands in his warm callused ones. "That's what Lisanna helped me with. The fire is captured in a very small magic-infused Lacrima. Normal glass kept melting." His hands left hers as he rubbed the back of his head, his usual goofy smile on his face.

Lucy couldn't help but run her fingers over the warm pendant, the small orb seeming to warm even more at her touch. "Thank you…"

Natsu shrugged, still smiling brightly. "Let's get you home, we've got a busy day in the morning. Happy probably has a mission picked out and everything."

She couldn't help but smile as she shook her head, before starting down the road again, only to stop when she realized Natsu wasn't following her. "What's wrong?" As she turned to him, she became aware of the strange look on his face. One she had seen earlier when he had complimented her dress.

"You're my flame."

She blushed, turning to him fully. "You already said that about the dress, Natsu."

"No." He moved closer to her, his hand brushing against her skin as he touched the pendant, his eyes focused on hers. "Not the dress. You. You're my flame, Luce."

"W-What do you mean, Natsu?" She blushed, her lower lip trembling ever so slightly.

He removed his finger from the pendant, and sure enough, the small fire inside it was dancing. Dancing to the beat of her heart. Without a word, the dragon slayer she had fallen in love with took her hands, a bright smile on his lips. They stood there, in the evening air, the stars blinking brightly above them while his fire burned and danced to the beat of her heart, and she knew what he meant.

"I'm your Flame." She breathed as he leaned in closer, his lips capturing hers in a hot kiss, her soul catching fire as he ignited her heart.

* * *

 **There we go. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please feel free to review if you did or didn't, and I'm always happy to chat if anyone wants to message me. Until next time :3**


End file.
